


Samezuka Magic Club

by ForestFairy394



Series: Ai Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Ai Appreciation Week, But it's there, Crack, Free! Eternal Summer, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou, M/M, Magic, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou, Not Really Important, Ridiculous, kind of crack, samezuka swim club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestFairy394/pseuds/ForestFairy394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under new captain Nitori Aiichirou, Samezuka swim club gains a competitive advantage using witchcraft?  For day three of Ai Appreciation Week for the prompt: magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samezuka Magic Club

"We're almost finished.  Just hand me the last ingredient."

Ai's unusually calm voice cut through the thick atmosphere of the darkened room like a knife.  This procedure required complete concentration.  No one else dared to even breathe for fear of their captain's wrath.  The smallest distraction, the tiniest disturbance could upset the entire balance of the spell, sending all of their hard work straight to hell, possibly literally.  The floor was covered in chalky markings, candles were set up around the sigils, and nearly every part of the charm had been gathered.  All that was left was the final piece, a rare opalescent powder that’s origins were a mystery to the majority in the room.  A fine dusting and everything would be complete.  As long as no one opened the door they would all be fine.  The team collectively held their breath in anticipation when…

"HOW'S MY TEAM DOING?"

The doors burst open, revealing a grinning shark-teethed redhead and successfully destroying all of the Samezuka swim/occult magic team's hard work.  A string of curses exploded from the gathered teenagers, and all eyes turned to glare at their old captain.

"Thanks a lot Matsuoka-senpai."

"You've ruined EVERYTHING Rin-senpai!"

"Great job sharkboy."

"Wha-" Rin glanced around bewildered by the scene spread out before him.  "What are you guys doing?  Shouldn't you be practicing? Why…? He trailed off in confusion, more questions than possible answers filling his head.

Sighing, Ai stepped forward, removing the hood of his dark cloak.  "We were preparing a new spell to enhance our performance at tomorrow's match before you barged in," the team captain grumbled, glaring at his formerly-favorite senpai.  Right now he was too irritated to care who had destroyed his progress and no one, not even his lovable Rin could be excused for his crimes.  "What are you doing here anyway?" Ai crossed his arms across his chest, raising an eyebrow at the slack-jawed swimmer.

"I…well I came to surprise you with some, uh, dinner plans.  I," he coughed. "…didn't know that you would be so busy…" The poor shark was still scanning the room filled with hostile faces in an attempt to grasp what could only be described as the mental breakdown of his successor.

Groaning, Nitori ran a hand over his face in exasperation.  "You know I have a phone, right?  Why didn't you just call me?"

"Well I didn't expect you to be doing…whatever this is!  What have you done to my swim team?" exclaimed Rin indignantly.

"I made it better!  We practice rituals and complete spells in order to ensure we have the best chance of winning!" boasted captain Ai.  "We still have a rigorous training schedule," he hastily reassured the old captain.  "This just gives us an even better edge."

"Bu….I….this…" Rin gestured around helplessly, at a loss for words.

Shaking his head, the silver-haired duck took his hand and began dragging him towards the door.  "Don't worry.  I'll explain everything over dinner."  Turning his head back around towards his team he smiled slightly.  "Sorry boys.  It looks like we'll have to go to this match on our own.  We can complete a quick luck charm when I get back."  A murmuring of disheartened replies met his ears, but a tug on his arm took his attention to the man desperately attempting to convince himself this was all a dream.

"What happened to you?"

Letting out a low chuckle, the duck leaned upwards to place a chaste kiss on his companion's cheek.  "We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation. I couldn't resist the temptation. I am sorry.


End file.
